


Небесный бублик

by diary_Magic, zimovie_zverei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Weather Magic, погодная магия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diary_Magic/pseuds/diary_Magic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimovie_zverei/pseuds/zimovie_zverei
Summary: погодная магиярусреалИстория о злоупотреблении своими способностями и зависти силе чужого дара.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Небесный бублик

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды WTF Magic 2020
> 
> Горячий привет [Вологде](https://twitter.com/gsl2k10/status/1043737580716613633)

Дверной звонок пронзительной трелью разрушил спокойствие тихого субботнего дня. Денис, застонав от досады, выпутался из объятий одеяла, проклиная незваного визитера. Остатки сладкого сна ускользали все дальше с каждым новым шагом босых ног по паркету.

— Привет, — ворчливо выдал он, распахнув дверь и заставив гостью убрать руку с кнопки звонка.  
— Однажды ты проспишь и конец света, — буркнула девушка, оттесняя Дениса с порога и проходя внутрь.

Тот подумал колко напомнить о ценности сна и праве самому выбирать, чем заняться в заслуженный выходной, но осекся на первом же слове: так сильно его поразил облик подруги. Лена Ленина своим до крайности жалким видом напоминала искупавшуюся в пруду ворону — встрепанную и насквозь мокрую. Уже внутри квартиры она сунула другу в руки свой зонт, ощерившийся переломанными спицами, скинула на пол обвисший рюкзак и быстро выпуталась из плаща. Сбросив оцепенение, Денис поспешил за чистым полотенцем, сухими вещами и шваброй. Когда гостья, замотавшись по самый нос в теплый халат, села за стол, ее ждали чай, бесхитростный перекус и выжидательный взгляд.

— Ленина.  
— Ну?  
— Ты же крутая погодная ведьма. Как ты умудрилась попасть под ливень? От твоего дома до моего пять минут хода, могла же развеять.

Девушка посмотрела на него сурово и, казалось, старательно сдерживала желание стукнуть его.  
— Ты не проснулся что ли? — со злостью ответила она. — В окно посмотри, балда!

Денис вышел на кухонный балкон и обомлел: природа безумствовала, ливень стоял стеной, порывы ветра клонили деревья к земле, небо было чернее черного. Быть погодным волшебником — значит пропускать через себя неистовую энергию природы. Иметь возможность почувствовать каждой клеточкой тела давление, ветер, силу солнца. Любое изменение погоды может уничтожить тебя. Но и ты можешь повлиять на мир вокруг, даже сам того не желая. Приходилось долго учиться держать силы в узде и закрываться от окружающего мира. Денис положил ладонь на стекло, прислушался к себе и силе, надежно спрятанной где-то глубоко внутри. Магия послушно откликнулась на разлитое в пространстве безумство, заставив своего хозяина болезненно содрогнуться.

Денис вернулся в кухню, нервно растер занывшую грудь и тяжело опустился на стул напротив Лениной, которая отогрелась и казалась более благодушной.  
— И ведь синоптики обещали лёгкий дождь и спокойный ветер, вот так и верь им.  
— Это не их вина, — сказала Лена, доставая из рюкзака переживший прогулку по улице смартфон, — ливень определенно по нашей части. Смотри.

Она открыла Карту Осадков, которая заставила Дениса присвистнуть. Дождь вместо того, чтобы пройти понемногу на город и окрестности, сконцентрировался вокруг «сухой» области, образовав подозрительно ровное кольцо. И это определенно не могло случиться без магии.

— Я и впрямь проспал конец света, — ошеломленно проговорил Денис. — Кажется, пора всех обзванивать?

Их, погодных магов, на самом деле было не очень много. Они старательно поддерживали отношения внутри своего круга, пусть с некоторыми было чисто по-человечески сложно общаться. Впрочем, никого не заставляли ходить под ручку, встречаться каждый четверг и делиться секретами. Почти единственным требованием их маленькой группы по интересам было оставаться на связи при любых условиях, как раз на такой случай.

Связываться со всеми сразу на памяти Дениса приходилось дважды. Когда Анна Аркадьевна, ведьма из пригорода, затосковала по переехавший в другую страну дочке и накликала засуху в середине мая. И когда вдрызг пьяный по случаю школьного выпускного Рустам устроил снегопад на набережной тихой июньской ночью. Юношу тогда откопали из сугроба, отрезвили и по-дружески отчитали. По большей части за испорченные выходные и необходимость мерзнуть в попытках его найти. Анну Аркадьевну же окружили вниманием и заботой, наладили Скайп для общения с дочкой и внуками. И долго ещё нагоняли дожди на пострадавшие деревенские поля. В целом же магам удавалось держать себя в руках и успевать исправлять ошибки в кратчайшие сроки.

Спустя некоторое время, проведенное в мессенджерах и за телефонными разговорами, Денису пришлось констатировать неприятное:  
— Ничего. Все клянутся, что никаких проблем не создавали, и вообще тихо-мирно проводят выходные.  
— Прямо-таки ничего? — протянула Лена недоверчиво.  
— Серёга зазвал к себе на дачу через неделю, звездопад посмотреть.  
— Можно и съездить. Если город не смоет к чертям к тому моменту.

***  
Денис аккуратно сушил одежду, творя вокруг себя локальную засуху, не забывая заодно молиться матушке природе о сохранности кухонной плитки. Он не мог похвастаться мощью своих способностей, имея в своем активе лишь такого рода фокусы. Ленина могла наколдовать дождь на целый район и держать несколько часов кряду. К своей безмерной грусти, он мог повлиять на погоду в радиусе разве что одного дома. Удивительно непрактично в городе, в котором жили хоть и не самые сведущие люди, но точно заинтересовавшиеся бы внезапным столбом дождя или тучами над конкретным строением.

Лена бросала на свою одежду и эксперименты с ней неясные взгляды и активно переписывалась с ещё одним важным для их круга человеком. Магом тот не был, ему всего лишь не посчастливилось работать местным метеорологом. Как однажды, заинтересовавшись странными скачками температур в глухом лесу, наткнулся на тренировавшихся там магов, так и не мог спустя столько лет от них отвязаться.

— Добрый день, — едва появившись в видеочате, буркнул Артем, всем своим донельзя мрачным видом выражая свое отношение к теме их разговора.  
— Угу, особенно на улице, — ответил Денис, с сомнением поглядывая на распушившуюся от сухого воздуха прическу подруги. — Что у тебя есть для нас?  
— Как обычно. Сводка, прогноз и карты с движением фронта.  
— Движением? — спросил Денис, переглядываясь с Леной, придирчиво ощупывающей свои брюки, — я думал, оно статично.  
— Не совсем, — Артем задумчиво почесал заросший подбородок. — Кольцо зависло над городом, но оно колеблется, центр смещается весь день.

Это давало крохотную надежду на обнаружение разошедшегося мага, что немного приободрило троицу. Они долго и муторно выверяли по картам центры кольца дождя в разное время суток. В итоге совместили с подробной картой города и крепко задумались.  
— Что мы имеем? — подвёл итог Денис, глядя на результат их работы. — Три точки — Кремль, Парк Мира и что-то на Ленинградской. Идеи?

Пауза затягивалась, когда задумчивая Лена принялась сосредоточенно что-то искать в своем смартфоне.  
— Говоришь, никто не признался в колдовстве? — мрачно спросила она, поднимая взгляд на друга, — мне кажется, одна наша хорошая знакомая соврала. Иначе это просто поразительное совпадение, что в Инстаграме ее дочери есть свадебные фото с каждого из этих мест.

***  
Женщина легко и непринужденно порхала по банкетному залу, приобнимала за плечи подружек своей дочери, перекидывалась парой фраз с родственниками зятя, ловила в объятия самих виновников торжества. Ей непременно хотелось убедиться, что все остались довольны праздником. Ее сияющая улыбка померкла, стоило лишь ей увидеть в дверях незваных гостей.

— Ребята? — растеряно спросила она, оглядывая их с ног до головы.  
Денис с Леной заявились на свадьбу неподобающе мокрыми и всклокоченными. На их фоне Артем, живший в центре и избежавший попадания под ливень, выглядел удивительно прилично. Впрочем, все трое были единодушны в своем недовольстве сложившейся ситуацией.

Лена разблокировала смартфон и показала свежие данные с Карты Осадков.  
— Удивительно, что этот бублик следовал точно за движением вашей свадебной процессии, не правда ли?

Женщина нахмурились и боязливо осмотрелась по сторонам. Затем схватила коллег по магии за плечи и оттеснила к дверям, подальше от веселящейся толпы.

— Свадьба дочери — это событие! Такое бывает один раз в жизни, — с жаром начала оправдываться Марья Семёновна, — я хотела, чтобы все прошло идеально.  
— А то, что молодым жить будет негде из-за шторма — это по-вашему тоже идеально? — возмутилась Лена, но ее остановили оскорбленный взгляд женщины напротив, и рука Дениса на локте.  
— Почему вы не отменили свое колдовство? — спросил он как можно спокойнее, старательно не вспоминая потоки воды и шквалистый ветер. — Вы сейчас в ресторане, вам уже не нужна сухая погода.  
— Но я развеяла, — непонимающе ответила Марья Семёновна. — Ты правильно сказал, нам уже не помешает дождь. Я уже несколько часов как сняла заклятье.  
— Мы все умрем, — констатировала Лена.

Лена и Марья Семёновна увлеченно препирались, вовлекая в свой спор Артема, который был уже не рад, что вообще решил выбраться сегодня из дома. Денис держался в стороне от них и не мог оторвать взгляд от кольца дождя на Карте, судорожно пытаясь придумать, как им стоит поступить.

— Руганью делу не помочь, — наконец отрезал он, — надо выдвигаться и развеивать тучи на местах.  
— Но как? — спросила Лена. — Я попробовала днем, еще до того, как идти к тебе. Я не смогла сделать ровным счетом ничего.  
— Ты пробовала это делать в одиночку. А теперь мы привлечем всех.

***  
Поднимать и вытаскивать под ливень пришлось в самом деле всех. Ленину к ее шумному неудовольствию отправили в самое кромешной место, Марья Семёновна возмущалась не менее громко, но под напором молодежи быстро сдалась и послушно уехала в нужном направлении. Маги один за одним разъезжались по местам на «бублике», перекидываясь в общем чате новостями и картинками с котиками.

Денис пролистывал чат, не вчитываясь и почти не вникая в присылаемое: никак не мог отвлечься от мыслей о предстоящем. Артем вел машину со всем возможным вниманием, ловко лавируя между мечущимися в панике машинами и пролетавшим разнообразным сором. Но все же успевал бросать на своего пассажира быстрые и полные беспокойства взгляды, тревога Дениса передалась ему сполна.

Они затормозили где-то на задворках жилого сектора и направились в густой и неухоженный парк, понадеявшись, что деревья и непогода оградили их от чужих внимательных взглядов. Тщетно пытаясь удержать капюшон дождевика на голове, Денис целеустремленно шагал по дорожке глубже в парк, его потряхивало от переживаний и силы, которая откликалась на безумство вокруг. Последние метры до относительно свободного места меж деревьев прошел в одиночестве, оставив Артема в безопасном отдалении, хоть тот и порывался последовать за ним.

Денис встряхнулся и, решительно выдохнув, полностью отпустил контроль. Пусть он и обладал весьма скромными силами, но сполна ощутил их в тот миг. Едва лишь он дал им свободу, позволил разлиться по всему телу, его пронзила ослепительная боль. Собственная магия неиствовала и раздирала на куски. Спустя бесконечно долгое время Денис смог сделать судорожный вздох и, воодушевившись этим маленьким шажком, принялся подчинять магию, не запирая вновь, но заставляя стать послушной его воле. Секунда за секундой шли, в голове прояснялось, а боль затихала. Он осознал себя упавшим на колени и сидевшим в воде, но даже не пробовал подняться, только выпрямился насколько смог и поднял казавшиеся необычайно тяжелыми руки. Переведя дух и отрешившись от всего, он мысленно обратился к магии внутри, дотянулся до самых дальних уголков самого себя, и постарался направить все свои силы в продолжавшие бесноваться небеса. Кончики пальцев будто обожгло, когда покоренная сила стала толчками вырываться из его тела. Заклинания были вовсе не нужны, лишь предельная концентрация, но Денис раз за разом повторял одну лишь просьбу о спасении города.

Вряд ли он смог бы точно сказать, сколько времени провел за колдовством, лишь в какой-то момент отстраненно осознал, что небо начало светлеть, а дождь затихать, слабость овладела всем телом, лишь чьи-то руки крепко держали его.

***  
В чувства Денис приходил долго, сидел на заднем сидении машины, ногами наружу, завёрнутый в теплую куртку с чужого плеча. Через силу жевал подсунутый шоколад и сожалел, что никто из магов не подумал прихватить с собой по термосу сладкого крепкого чая, пригодился бы. Невыносимо хотелось спать.  
— Разогнали! — восторженно крикнул Артем, отходивший искать связь. — Никто не успел пострадать.  
— Никто? — тупо переспросил Денис.  
— Поваленные деревья, сорванные крыши гаражей, вырванные билборды. Но без человеческих жертв. Ты справился.

Денис успокоенно выдохнул, расслабляясь и устало улыбаясь.  
— Да что я-то, самый простой участок, Лениной посложнее должно было быть.  
— Ты... иногда ты такой придурок, — наконец выдохнул Артем, присаживаясь рядом на корточки и заглядывая Денису в глаза. — Ты так часто говоришь, что другие из вашего круга сильнее и одареннее, что тебе никогда не сравниться с ними. Но сегодня ты спас город и живущих здесь людей от уничтожения. И для этого тебе не понадобились великие силы. Ты справился сам, потому что знал, что делать. Придумал план и сориентировал остальных. Тебе не нужны большие силы, чтобы сотворить нечто столь важное для людей.

Усмехнувшись поселившемуся внутри теплу от этих слов, Денис провалился в сон.

***  
Денис сидел на грубо сколоченной лавке на краю высокого берега залива и смотрел в небо. Некогда крошечное лесничество, все-то четыре дома, с давних пор совсем опустело. Что было только на руку магам. Дорога сюда была целым испытанием, но зато никаких людей на многие километры вокруг. Сергей, их знакомый маг, восстановил доставшийся в наследство дом, и теперь они получили возможность укрыться от неосведомленных людей. Чем и пользовались, собираясь иногда небольшими компаниями.

Сергей и Лена расположились на траве на самом краю обрыва и сосредоточенно колдовали. Денис впервые за долгое время спокойно смотрел на то, как другие используют силы и не чувствовал ни горечи, ни зависти. Сегодня им овладело предвкушение и чувство лёгкого восторга. Денис ощущал пронизывающую это место энергию, свободно разливающуюся в воздухе от своих друзей и наслаждался этим.

Артем толкнул его в бок и протянул бутерброд в фольге и стакан с чаем, пахнувшим смородиной.  
— Пожалуй, хватит, — выдохнул Сергей, вставая на ноги и помогая подняться Лене, казавшейся рядом с ним, рослым и крепким, неожиданно хрупкой, — ясное небо нам обеспечено до утра.

Маги, разбредшие по округе, возвращались к обрыву, рассаживаясь кто на лавку, кто на пенку, кто просто на пледы; Сергей разложил себе рыбацкий стул. Веселое шушуканье продолжалось недолго, сменившись возбужденными возгласами, едва по чистому-чистому небу проскользнула первая звезда, прочертив яркую полосу. Августовские персеиды осветили ясное ночное небо.


End file.
